watching you
by Cupids Lit Demon
Summary: bella has a dream of eward in he's dark past.
1. dream

I watch him from my window. Watch him take the life from my love pale body, now laying on the ground. Blood slowly seeping from the fresh new holes in his neck. I should be scared, but I'm not. I should hate this evil creature, but I love him.

I climb down the pipe, unknowing to the vampire in a trance. "Satisfaction can be had tonight, Edward!" He quickly turned to face me. Blood caked on his lips. "Every night, you come, you feed under my window. And every night I watch you." I walk closer and closer, until our eyes meet.

He says to me, "I watch you too, I follow you as you walk home."

He's been watching me, but does he consider me prey or a companion? I could be both, first a delectable, delicious prey, then a pale dead companion.

"What do you watch me for, Isabella?" He knows my name!

"You take your victims with such passion. You deliver them into death without them even knowing. I hope when my time comes, that you do the same!"

He circles me, intrigued by my answer. "Do you wish for death?" he asks.

Do I? I'm not sure. "I don't know what I wish for."

But what does he wish for, I wonder? "What do you wish for?"

He is taken by surprise. "I have wished for years, for someone like you, for someone who doesn't fear me!"

He wants me, he needs me. Or is he trying to trick me, like he tricks his victims. "What can you give me, that I can get here, in this world?"

He stops to think, then he looks up to the sky and smiles. "I can give you...me, my love, my world." He offers the beautiful night, the ability to live forever, to be together forever.

But is that what I want, nothing lasts forever. "But why, why me?" Why would anyone want me, no one even knows I exist but him. pointing to my dead love chris.

"Why not, you want something, that is unknown to you. And I shall give it to you."

I face him, eye to eye. "Embrace me, take me into darkness."

I gave into to easy, should I have put up a fight, or would that make him think that I don't want him? Did he notice that I'm not sure? "I'm not sure that I can live by the night."

He offers his hand in comfort.

At first, I hesitate and hold my hand back, then I take his. He leads me out of the alley and onto the street. "Would you miss anything here?" he asks, pointing across the street to people fighting, hookers working, and homeless people laying in cardboard boxes.

I tell him, "I won't miss anything." He smiles, which he seems to do a lot of, I don't mind, he has beautiful lips.

"Then, why not live by the night with me?"

I stop dead in my tracks, "Because...everyone leaves me and you will too!" To live forever alone is a hateful punishment compared to a few short years.

Am I hated this much, would they punish me for something I never did? Tell me what I did, so I may repent, so I won't have to live this loneliness, this sorrow.

Or have they forgotten me? Left me alone to live...this whatever "this" may be.

"Give me a sign that you haven't forgotten me" I whisper.

They have forgotten me, forsaken me.

He holds me close, we went back to my room


	2. more

There he was by my bed, I take a step, I was startled and I stumbled, and I fell to my knees

There he was by my bed, I take a step, I was startled and I stumbled, and I fell to my knees.

How ridiculous I felt, acting like a follish little child in love. I shook my head at my foolishness and looked up to see...

The way his hair fell about his face, one eyebrow raised,  
surveying my predicament with amusement and delight.

I was charmed and maybe in love.

He stretched out his hand to pull me up, it felt cool and strong, he kept on pulling until, I was pressed tightly to him.

He bent me backwards and, turned me roughly to the side, his kisses were sweet and with passion, as if he were a man in love.

He kiss me slowly, He kisses moved slowly down my body, To my warm neck

Then he bit! Deep into my neck, and I tell that I had been bitten,  
the pain was so confused with ecstasy!

Pleasure jolted through me like electricity,  
then began to build in waves.

Slowly I became alive, surely I had not been before.  
Compared to this moment, my entire life would soon be no more.

Then he loosed his hold on me, and gently and so sadly,  
he said; "You desire life"

"So show me your life, tasted my blood, take me with you, let me live with you, dance in the stary sky"

He pull me down on my bed, head led soft on my pollow, edward's cool strong body over me, pining my arms over my head,with one hand and the other on my waist, I felt so alive,

A full moon shined brightly into edwards deep dark eyes.

"You don't want this life" he said

"I want you"

He smile, "you don't"

"I do" kissing his neck

He kissed my lip and said "don't do that."

I laughed" why?"

"I would you more when you do that."

"So want me"

He kissed my lips slow and softly. He kisses moved slowly down my body, To my warm neck again. Then he sunk his teeth  
into my flesh once again. My warm blood drained from my body. A drop of blood dripped, from his beautiful lips, and he smiled at me gently.

Welcome to my world Bella.

I awake to the love of my life looking in to my eye tear cloud eyes.

"Bella it was just a dream." What a dream it was.


End file.
